Medved
The Medved (Russian: Медвед, a deliberate misspelling of the word meaning "bear") is a powerful Metro-made grenade launcher that can fire up to three contact detonated grenades in quick succession, making it ideal for taking out light armour or groups of soldiers. Overview The Medved was originally set to appear in the Metro Last Light main campaign as an under-barrel attachment for the Kalash. However it is not included in the final campaign. It is featured in two of Last Light's DLCs, first seen in use by the Reich Heavy, Hans. This version has three barrels, unlike the underbarrel's single barrel. It consists of three pieces of pipe with a spring mechanism to launch grenades and a battery that created an electricity arc to light the fuse. The Medved has no proper sighting system or aim assist, so the player may have to experiment to determine the trajectory of the grenades. Upgrades and Customization No attachments are available for this weapon. This trait is shared with the flamethrower. Obtainment *The Medved can be obtained during the course of the Heavy Squad mission, where Hans' comrade Diesel will give him the weapon, seeing as he himself preferred to use his rifle instead. It is also available in the Developer Pack DLC, as are all other weapons in the game. **Hans can carry up to 15 grenades for his Medved, though he cannot throw any by hand. This is different from the Medved found in the Developer Pack, as the iteration available in that mission shoots regular grenades from the player's grenade slot, and the player can't carry more than 5 greanades. Related Achievements/Trophies Trivia As seen in Metro 2033 Redux *"Medved" ("медвед") is misprinted word "Medved'" ("медведь") - bear. It is part of russian internet meme "preved". Another weapon whose name refers to this meme is "Preved" *An electric sound can be heard while launching the grenade, possibly an indication that the grenade is armed. *It is unknown what makes these grenades contact detonated, as they appear visually the same as the normal thrown variety. It is possible they are made from a breakable container, like the incendiary grenades. *The Medved is loosely based on the GP-30 and GP-25 underbarrel grenade launchers in terms of operation and loading, while its stock was taken wholesale from a Dragunov sniper rifle. * In Metro 2033 Redux, the original underbarrel attachment is seen on a guard's Saiga. * If left idle, the character will try to start a motor of some sort that is on the Medved (probably the device that arms the grenades when they are shot), sees that he failed, then flick at the motor (which causes it to abruptly start), and then put his hand back on the gun. * In Kshatriya, an under-barrel grenade launcher of some sort can be seen on the kalash of one of the twins, along with a bayonet. They are not used, nor can they be obtained. Gallery Medved_render.jpg|Medved renders. MLL_AK-74M_isometric_grenade_sm.png|As would be included on a Kalash. MLL_AK-74M_side_grenade_sm.png|Ditto. Grenade launcher.jpg|Ditto MR Grenade Kalash.png|A Ranger using a Kalash with underbarrel Medved. 0011.jpg|Promotional image of a soldier with a Medved. Metro-last-light-259575-1024x768-0.jpg|Ditto. Ss afc5cecb0397fef67858c91210266446eab02e87.1920x1080.jpg|The Medved in the Faction Pack, seen slung on Diesel's back. MLL Medved1.jpg|In-game in Heavy Squad. medved_npc_redux.jpg|Man holding Saiga-12 with Medved attached in Metro 2033 Redux ru:Медвед Category:Metro Last Light Category:Weapons Category:Faction Pack DLC Category:Developer Pack DLC Category:DLC Category:Explosives Category:Metro Made Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons